my ending to the destiny of ten
by NamesTen
Summary: my ending to harminypie714 destiny of ten who will end up pitticus will a new rivalry become because of who it is and will six and four prevail
1. Chapter 1

my ending to the destiny of ten

I do not own the first part of this story it was written by harminypie714 but i wrote this half of the story i do not own lorien legacies

fours pov

so once everyone went off to thier destinations six and i stayed behind to look at the files crayton left for us. so we both went inside and sat down there was a awkward pause and then six spoke'so should we open the files or what'.'oh yeah i said. so we opened the files not knowing what could be waiting on the inside.

please review and tell me if i should continue i haver got alot planed


	2. Chapter 2

the destiny of ten

so sorry for the short chapter yesterday but only needed to see one review for me to keep going if I get three reviews I will update

disclaimer:i do not own lorien legacies but i wish i did

So we opened the files and the first one that caught my eyes was I grabbed it out of the bag and looked at six expectingly she just gave me a glear but hold up a second that wasn't +a glear like a death glear that was more of a ... no it couldn't be never forgetting about all of this I rip open the folder and started reading said Dear sarah you are probably wondering why you have a letter well this is the future has already been can not change it this future includes you but not in the way you would does not include you and number four now known as john smith being together it is written that you will always be there for young will always need guidence on her trip to being a full garde and you are her please please look after her it would mean a great amount to words to teach her by are train hard and you follow by these and she doesn't let emotions get in the way she will like four does she will become one of the strongest garde you sarah say that I'm sorry to ella from crayton ps john you know its true its you and you need to not get attached to things.:)That was a unexpected letter very much so. I wonder who i'll be with maybe i'll just die alone.

PLEASE VISIT THE POLL ON MY PAGE AND PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD ALSO LIKE YOU TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER LORIEN LEGACIES STORY AND IF SO THEN WHAT SHOULD IT BE YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW HOPEFULLY.


	3. Chapter 3

the destiny of ten

it was a bit sad to see that there was no reviews but none the less I shall continue so heres chapter 3 you should probably look at the first half of this story for what the dream is about

Now i decide that maybe we should look at mine but first I should tell six about the dream that I .I just thought that i should tell you about this weird dream i had there was this lady and we were back on lorien and she said something about me needing training if i was going to defeat setrakus we should just look in your folder she then grabbed it and read it four/john i know your future will be great you shouldhave already gotten the dream by now sent by the elder hanick who nine will be the hier to but if you haven't already figured it out yet you are the garde that posseses the powers of pitticus lore which is all of them i might add you need to start training and training hard at that your legacies shold be coming soon but be carful and try to keep emotions down because if you dont you could get two a day and that would kill a garde even the strongestof them all lorien will return with your help ask six to help as know you two are soul mates yes there are soal mates on lorien but they are very rare you are lucky four youv'e got a good head on your shoulders and the girl treat her well and look after ella for me you and six are going to be like parents to her so train her hard and well good luck mate everything is riding on your shoulders like i said good luck from .all of a suddon six dropped the letter and ran out of the did i do wrong now.

where do you think six has gone please visit the poll on my page now it is just a genral quiestion about the real book review peace out from namesten!


End file.
